Finding the Past
by AngelBulma1
Summary: chapter 2 now up Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke go to the same school as Kagome. What will happen when they and another classmate fall down a well on their field trip to the Higurashi shrine? (everyone is the same)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! 

Sorry for the delay…I just couldn't write. The new chapter will be up sometime in the next 3 days, but that depends on whether or not I can use the computer. Also, thanks to everyone who took the time to review, it was all of your encouragement that got me to write the next chapter! It's a little short, but the chapters will get longer as the plot thickens, but right now I'm just introducing characters.

Thanks!

~Amanda~


	2. Chapter 2

Well… There was a problem with the first chapter, it got deleted. Yeah. And I don't have another copy ANYWHERE, so I'll just have to try to remember what I wrote and redo it. Sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all of my friends, especially Katie who made comics for me. J I don't own Inuyasha, or the name Alexiel (that's from the movie "Angel Sanctuary")

Finding the Past

Chapter 2

"Kagome, your friends are here!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, mom! I'll be right down!" Kagome sighed. *Great. Another school day, and I have three tests to make up today, not to mention the tests that were already scheduled for today. I hope Inuyasha doesn't get impatient and try to come back for me. Well, even if he does, he can wait. Besides, it's all HIS fault I missed them in the first place! I can't believe that jerk! And then when he makes me stay in the feudal era, all he does is think about Kikyo! I can't stand Him! I wish he would just-…No, I care about him too much to want that to happen to him…but I'm still mad at him!*

Kagome Higurashi appeared normal to everyone around her, even if it _was_ a little unusual how she was always getting sick, but really she was really the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo, who had been killed 50 years ago. Kagome had shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was of medium height.

Kagome grabbed her things and ran down the stairs to meet her friends.

"Hi Yuka! Hey Alexiel!"

"Hi Kagome. Come on, we've got to go! I've heard about a really cool shop that just opened, and I want to go there before we go to school. It's on the way there, so it shouldn't take too long, okay?"

"Okay, Yumi. Um, is that OK with you Alexiel?"

"Sure! I've been wanting to go there too."

"Alright. But we can't stay too long, though. We have to be at school early because we have that field trip today!" Kagome said.

Yumi stared at her, "Yeah. Isn't it kind of weird? I mean, having a field trip to your own house must be odd, Kagome."

"Well, yeah, but the shrine is very old and important! There are many legends about it, such as the one about the half demon Inuyasha…"Kagome said, and trailed off.

"…Kagome? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Is your back hurting you again"

"What? No, I'm fine. I just forgot what I was going to say. Oh, now I remember! We're planning a surprise for later on, but I can't tell you what, you'll just have to wait."

"Okay! Well, we'd better go , or we won't be able to go shopping!"

The girls grabbed their things and ran down the street toward the school.

~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

'Hiei." said Kurama. "Do you mind if we make a stop by a store before we get to the school? Koenma Jr. has informed me of some items that will help us on our mission."

"Okay, Kurama. Do whatever you want to do, I don't care. Just don't expect me to wait for you."

"I won't. You can go on ahead if you don't want to wait, but it might be better if you stayed with me, I might need some help."

"Fine. Let's just hurry up and get this over with I have more important things to do." *I can't believe that I'm actually going along with this. Oh well, after that last mission I guess I do owe Kurama, and I definitely don't want to have to fight him over something as petty as this.*

Thanks for reading, please review if you liked it, and even if you didn't.

~Amanda~


End file.
